Miley Krueger/Voorhees
Miley Hope Krueger, now Miley Voorhees, is the love interest and later wife of Eddie Voorhees, the mother of Jillian Voorhees and Tony Voorhees and the daughter of Freddy and Stephanie Krueger. She also had a brother: Jason Krueger. She's played by Miley Cyrus. Her personal She's very nice, beautiful, brave and smart girl. She's not afraid to stand up for herself and she does have a good relation ship with Eddie Voorhees before married him in the future. Her life She was born in Springwood, Ohio with her family. When she was little, she and her brother met George Wiegert who killed their babysitter, Hannah at the backyard. Before Christmas came, the people of Springwood found out about her dad and they kill her dad with fire. She never saw him again. Years passed, she move on and she's 16 years old. In her dreams, she met her dad and was surprise that her dad was the killer of Springwood. At Springwood High School, she made friend with Lilly Voorhees, Michelle Myres (Later her sister in law), Kimberly Raiser, Samantha Hewitt and Layla. Then, she met Eddie Voorhees and they were friends until Eddie ask her to married him during the fight. She said yes. At the end, she beat George with Eddie's machete and said" This is for hurting my dad, my mom, my friends and Welcome to my world, bitch!" Then, she cut George's legs, right arm and his head! Miley's love life When she met Eddie at Springwood High School, they were best friends at first since she became friend with Eddie's star Lillian "Lilly" Voorhees. Later on, she realize that he love her and Eddie ask her to marry him. Then, she said yes and kiss him. Her future She's married to Eddie Voorhees and had 2 kids: Jillian and Tony Voorhees. They live at Springwood where her family lived. Behind the scene about Miley Krueger *Miley Krueger was the second daughter of Freddy Krueger before Katharine Krueger in Freddy's Dead *Miley remind us of Lori Campbell, because they both brave, beat the villains and both said "Welcome to my world, bitch!" *Miley was named after her grandmother: Miley Cyrus/Brock. *Miley also got her mom's middle name: Hope. *She was the bravest daughter/killer that Freddy had. *She and her brother are the only one who met George Wiegert when they were little. *She went to the same high school where her parents met Pictures of Miley Krueger/Voorhees Miley Krueger/Voorhees .jpg|Miley Krueger Miley Cyrus as Miley Krueger.jpg|Miley Krueger as a teenager Miley and Eddie are in love.jpg|Miley and Liam as Miley Krueger and Eddie Voorhees Miley as a little girl.jpg|Miley Krueger as little Miley Miley and Eddie kissed.jpg|Miley and Eddie kiss Miley Krueger smiled.jpg|Miley smiled Miley Cyrus 2.jpg|Miley Krueger|link=Miley Krueger/Voorhees Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Miley smiled Miley and Liam.jpg|Miley and Eddie Miley and Eddie kiss 2.jpg|Miley and Eddie kiss Miley Cyrus 6.jpg Miley Cyrus 5.jpg Miley Cyrus 4.jpg Miley Cyrus 7.jpg Miley and Eddie 2.jpg Miley and Liam 2.jpg Miley Cyrus 8.jpg Category:The Krueger Family Category:The Voorhees Family Category:Characters from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Daughters of Villains Category:In love Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Granddaughters Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Characters from George's Revenge Category:Characters from How the Villains stole Christmas Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Heroes who almost died Category:About Females